User talk:Tidras
Image photos http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dappled_Ore&diff=275854&oldid=273365 Hi. If you want you can just delete those screen photos if you want - ie no need to add them to a gallery if replaced. Generally photo captures from tv/monitor are depreceated and mostly avoided - use if nothing better. Unless of course it shows something unique. It's up to your judgment though.XuEn (talk) Forgery costs Hi. Are you using the new versions PC/PS4/XONE ? The forgery costs seem to have been changed in every version from Dragon's Dogma to Dark Arisen and then again in the latest release. To be honest I'm not sure how to deal with this - I think that the latest version added 50% to all costs - so if all values are up to date then there can be a note on the Forgery page about costs .. If you're updating costs see if the increase is often +50%. tldr; keep doing what you are doing, but are all the changed values 1.5x ? XuEn (talk) Texts got message .. backlog Yes - I think that's a good idea - just the introduction - they already exist for some Escort Quests eg A Parting Tribute - I think it's a good idea for all notice board quests. Different for main story quest - there's too much text, and using all starts to raise copyright issues.. XuEn (talk) Duskmoon Tower ok how does this look http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/index.php?title=Duskmoon_Tower&diff=279869&oldid=279170 What I haven't done yet is take out entries that appear both pre- and post - (eg Giant Couch Pouch, Chest 3) What I'm wondering is - do the chances change between the two? and does anyone care about that ?? XuEn (talk) :Lookin' good! :D :What did you mean by "do the chances change" .. do the chests change? :) i know of BBG2 and BBW2 appearing only in Post-Daimon Duskmoon. So i guess if someone's on a farming run, they'd care? --Tidras (talk) 07:02, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :For example does the a Giant Coin Pouch become common post- (rare before) for chest 3, Duskmoon tower, etc XuEn (talk) Ah, that. Good question. Also don't know if anyone cares, since it's normally not that rare of an item...? --Tidras (talk) 07:39, October 29, 2017 (UTC) NPC Description texts is there a source for those texts each NPC has under "Description" in italics? Are they from the official BradyGames guide? example Ecbal --Tidras (talk) 15:44, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :idk - but it might be this : Dragon's Dogma: Compendium of Wisdom .. XuEn (talk) oh that's cool, never heard of this app. ;D I think that might be it, since it also lists NPCs' ages and so on. I've wondered how some NPC pages even have their age listed. Thanks! --Tidras (talk) 18:57, October 30, 2017 (UTC) DA_Stats, Enemy stat boxes Do the enemy stat boxes look like this for anyone else or is it just on my end? example It ain't pretty.^^ --Tidras (talk) 07:14, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :It's just the specific width of that box, due to the specific stats. :I've made some tweaks to the sourcing text to make it shorter, but the same sort of problem could pop up again. :There wan't any weird line breaks in the source..XuEn (talk) Pawn Chatter I was just looking at this Main_pawn#Speech - and was wondering if this would be better at the articles they are talking about eg move what pawns say about cyclops to Cyclops. Wondering if you had any thoughts either way, or different suggestions ? :Yep, good idea, it's such a wall of text on the Main Pawn page. Though some of the quotes are generic like Ogre's "Counter after it strikes!" for example? They say that for many enemies, so i don't think these generic ones would be useful on enemies' pages. :It might be nice to list some quotes pawns say when they've bestiary knowledge about an enemy (ie "Let's drag it to the ground!" for Griffins) on the enemies' pages? --Tidras (talk) 12:33, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :ok - I agree - bestiary specific quotes make sense on the creature's page. I'd do the same for some location specific quotes too. :if you've got any idea about how to present it I'd be interested - for example they could be incorporated into a new section in the Template:DD Creature infobox, or just could go at the end like normal quotes do. XuEn (talk) *i'd probably put the quotes somewhere below the enemy's Pawn Bestiary Knowledge section, not in the infobox. What do you think? --Tidras (talk) 13:32, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :Probably - some of those infoboxes are getting a bit big - like the one at Cyclops. XuEn (talk) :I'm going to experiment at Cyclops - try to get the format right before doing any movement. Need to get the headings right. Feel free to alter it - the "first draft" is here : Cyclops#Pawn_comments :I'm short of ideas how to present it. XuEn (talk) @XuEn: Since then, i've collected a bunch of pawn quotes for different enemies i wanted to add soon - would it make sense to split the section Main_pawn#Speech off from Main pawn and create a new page (and eventually add the quotes to the enemy pages) or is it better to leave it as it is? --Tidras (Talk) 00:05, January 31, 2018 (UTC) ::erm.. yeah, maybe - what about just moving each section to the article it's about eg to the relavent quest, person, creature, inclination, place etc .. I think almost all combat stuff (>90%) is inclination specific, so there wouldn't be much left to move.? ::mmh even generic stuff like ""You shall not cast!" has a place - because it's a callout to use Silence (or Silentium) .. ::if you want help just tell me which half to split to articles and I'll do it .. XuEn (talk) Icons Uploaded icons for status effects and added new table here Status_Effects#Dark_Arisen - unlike the other icons these don't have a transparent background - making transparent backgrounds would be hard for me, maybe possible/impossible. I've uploaded icons you asked for using generic names : they're from .png captures and cropped as png so should be exactly as in game .. You can see them here : http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListFiles/XuEn Can you work with those ? Note the Wyrm Hunt License is "yellowed papers" as is Gardener's Permit, most other papes are the white version. Lemme know if you need more..XuEn (talk) ;Awesome, thanks so much!! I'll give editing transparent backgrounds for Status icons a try later. Uhmmm.. yes, actually, there's icons missing for *Absorbent Rag, Hemp (are they the same? can't remember), *Clean Cloth, Silk, *green bottle icon for Selene's brew like Finest Herb Ale *Blessed Flower icon *Ne'er-Do-Part icon *"Icon Single Scroll" maybe? Is a bit blurry (ie Blurred Affidavit) *Trowel, Work Table (is probably same?) *Spade *branches: Beech Branch, Chestnut Branch, Cedar Branch, Pine Branch, *Empty Flask *Coin Purse of Charity *Wroth Mask *Liftstone *Silver Idol, Gold Idol man, that's way too many >.< I'm so sorry. :BTW the info boxes for DA Augments look funky without row "Augment Info".^^ --Tidras (talk) 16:05, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :Augments - thanks should be back in now - accidental - eg Acquisition - added automatic link to the knowledge scroll as well now - hopefully that should work. :Icons - .. maybe I should try to get all the icons.. :It looks like the icons I can get from the forgery screen are bigger (better) than what is currently here. :Could take a little while. Some minor issue like I don't have gold idol right now, and will need to sell a lot of stuff. :Is Blessed Flower different from Ne'er do Part - don't have Blessed flower either. XuEn (talk) yes, the scrolls are right there in the augment infoboxes now, looks good! looking at an augment page in source, the scroll doesn't even show up. this must be the work of the darkest magick! :D please no rush with the pics, take your time. i feel bad anyway that i can't help with providing pics. (concerning gold: do you have master thief on your Arisen and is BBI pre-daimon? if so, the items you can steal from condemned gorecyclops in few minutes sell for a good price. but who am i telling this. :P) Blessed Flower has white blossoms, Ne'er-Do-Part's are pink. --Tidras (talk) 22:11, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :ok I need to get a blessed flower and a wilted blossom and I think I'll have one of everything. :Once done I'll upload the icons and make a page with them all on under Category:Organization :probably the easiest way to do this will be to upload the new images on top of the old ones - eg stuff like File:Icon Key.png (http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/File:Icon_Key.png) Icons Got them! See here : User:XuEn/Useful#Icons I counted 152. There's a text file with all the names if you need it. Is there anything missing that you need? XuEn (talk) edit 153. Forgot the Wroth Mask - uploaded now -see page. Haven't made any more editss resting now.. btw If you are going to replace the old images with the new ones the wiki might complain "duplicate exists" - but just ignore it and press ignore. It'll be easier to replace the images, than edit all the articles. XuEn (talk) cool, thank you so much!! :)) sorry for late reply again, i was asleep^^ i'll check the files and if i can't figure out which item an icon belongs to, i'll ask. btw since just now i have a strange looking wiki headline https://imgur.com/a/pXMbi that's only occuring when i'm logged in (using chrome). not logged in and on firefox not logged in, it's looking normal. is that just on my end or do you get that too? Tidras (talk) 18:38, November 6, 2017 (UTC) edit: holy moly, that's really a lot of icons! this must have been SO much work!! thanks again =) --Tidras (Talk) 19:04, November 6, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah it's there for me too. The apostrophe has gone wrong. :I notified an admin ie User_talk:ObsidianDraconis#Page_header_gone_wrong :Making the icons wasn't that hard - I found a way to do all the screenshots at once using batch cropping in an image viewer (XnViewMP) - actually collecting the items and finishing the blessed flower, and gold idol quest took longer.. XuEn (talk) did you take the screenshots at Mountebank or some other way? sucks that ps3 and ps4 users can't see each others pawn etc., otherwise i could have sent you those items. is there a way to report users? http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/HotgirlsDubai ^^ (edit) and also, does the wiki have an option to collapse parts of an article? so that you see it (for example long lists) only if you clicked on "show more" or something like that? --Tidras (Talk) 00:20, November 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes I took them at Moutebank - 104 screencaptures. ::For reports try an admin eg User_talk:ObsidianDraconis Maybe i don't see the option, but the only way to update a pic (ie on a page like this) is to upload one, right? That means for me to download your icons first and then upload it again, right? Can't choose a pic that's already uploaded to the wiki? If so, i think it might be faster to just edit the articles.^^ --Tidras (Talk) 05:36, November 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I think that's the only way - I can't find a way to upload from an URL .. ::Unless you want a folder full of the files - I could put that on google drive so you could download them all ? XuEn (talk) ::If you want the icons to upload try this link https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1yZwEYibTeqJz5_O5enhwY7hCMgldJTM2?usp=sharing - then near the top where it says "Drive > icons done" - click on the "icons done" and select download - it should download a folder of all the icons if you need it.XuEn (talk) :ah, thanks, i'll edit the articles... think that's faster for me and the images already are on the wiki, so it would be kinda odd to upload them again. :) --Tidras (Talk) 05:50, November 7, 2017 (UTC) About collapse About collapsible - yes I think some articles used to have these - need to do some searching ..XuEn (talk) Found it, quicker than I expected - here's an old example http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Lowered_Magick?oldid=214392 It's a sort of "hack" I think - they're actually tables trying to get it to work : (ignore the lines) -------------- ------------------ code : I'll look and see if there is a better way... Here http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Collapsing This looks better : ------------ This text is collapsible. ------------- code : This text is collapsible. There's more than one article that could benefit from this.XuEn (talk) :LOL well the Lowered Magick page had too much of collapse.^^ :mhm, thinking of pages like Daimon's for example, where you have to scroll for days to get to the end of it.--Tidras (Talk) 05:41, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Adventure Log Does anyone know what "Excavated Items Purchased" in the Adventure Log (via Pause Menu) under tab "Travels" are?--Tidras (Talk) 00:01, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :(iirc) It's quest items you've lost and bought back from the black cat - you can check this by discarding a quest item (eg key), and then buying it back - number should rise.XuEn (talk) finally checked - yep, that was it. discarded Wyrm Hunt License, bought it back and number did rise. thx! --Tidras (Talk) 12:48, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Re: Templates Will look into it thanks. Probably that time to go in and clean them up some. Dragon's Dogma Admin 03:25, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Double redirects Hi. If you find a double redirect like at Blunt it's probably easier just to change the redirect than changing links. eg http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/index.php?title=Blunt&diff=287470&oldid=202083 ~~ Boosts Strength etc Not 100% certain but don't think Ferocity actually boosts the stats - I changed the category to a new one category:Boosts Damage XuEn (talk) :So Category:Boosts Physical Damage is for when the boost is not visible on the Status Screen and Category:Boosts Strength for when you can see it there (same with Boosts Magick/Boosts Magick Damage)? --Tidras (Talk) 21:16, December 26, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah I'm just starting on those - basically I'm splitting the things that actauly raises a stat (eg Golden Belt) from those that cause an invigoration eg Tagilus's Miracle - (shows as icon on health bar) Re:Suggestion for Template:DarkArisen/Location Sure... it would probably make a good quick reference in the infobox. The protection is temporarily removed from the template. Will let you work on adding them into the template. Will jump in and review the template when your done, and/or if you happen to get hung up and need some help. Would suggest maybe changing "Void key found in" to perhaps "Void Key Location" Thanks Dragon's Dogma Admin 20:00, December 31, 2017 (UTC) # links Hi - there's a way to fix those "#" links - uses some html - eg see this edit http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rift_Crystal&diff=290430&oldid=290423 So now http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Rift_Crystal?oldid=290430#test should link to "pawn hires" general just put a :: (before) where you want the link to land for headins you can also replace with something like :: Section title with :: Section title XuEn (talk) :thanks for letting me know! Not sure i 100 % understand how it works yet, but i'll test it/check it out next time i find a # link not working. :) --Tidras (Talk) 17:55, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Weapon images Hello~ (I hope I'm doing this right, the messaging system here's ... unique lol) I'm glad to help update the pages, especially with pictures since it's hard for me to decipher the detail of certain items even while playing the game. I'll be sure to look at the pages you recommended and update them similarly when next I play :) Virgoreos (talk) 00:31, July 23, 2018 (UTC) No worries~ Also, the pictures you've uploaded are very nice—professional quality, in my opinion, especially with the enemies mid-combat. I’m just too impatient (unskilled? both? lol) to take such gusta pics, but I can help out with the crisper weapon pics where needed :) Virgoreos (talk) 06:44, July 24, 2018 (UTC) :About the pictures. Heh, i WISH i took them. It was Sezra, someone really talented and patient i saw on the gamefaqs forums who i asked some months ago if i was allowed to upload their amazing pictures here. ;D I don't think they play this game/take pictures of DD's beasties anymore though. --- (Sadly i'm but a lowly last-gen console peasant - the pictures my PS3 coughs up are beyond potato quality. xD I really envy and enjoy all these high quality ingame pics other people upload.. i'd love being able to provide these too, but alas...^^)--Tidras (Talk) 20:18, July 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Aaah I see haha, well glad you were able to transfer them over here then; it's always great to see quality content. Though, I wouldn't discredit your efforts either; even potato qualities can serve their purpose by providing what once was lacking; without anyone's efforts this whole place would just flop. I'm on XB1 myself, though I wish I had it on PC (current computer can't game for crap), but I gravitate toward consoles anyway so derp. ::Virgoreos (talk) 05:56, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, and no worries! Glad to help how I can. I'll get to the other images next I play; I'm currently trying to educate my pawn to not be totally useless hehe. Virgoreos (talk) 21:21, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Specter Pawn Chatter regarding ‎Pawn chatter: they say Don't allow it to possess you! also with 3* knowledge. Maybe they are warning each other...?) No they don't, and they don't need 3* knowledge for it too. They shout it even when teamed with the Arisen only. Must be bad flag like with them shouting about putting wolves and bandits "back to the grave". zadymek (talk) 11:59, August 5, 2018 (UTC) :ah, gotcha. I was reading it as "bad knowledge flag" = "not enough knowledge of enemy" - which doesn't even make sense come to think of it. ^^ --Tidras (Talk) 13:20, August 5, 2018 (UTC) ''ah, gotcha. I was reading it as "bad knowledge flag" = "not enough knowledge of enemy" - which doesn't even make sense come to think of it. ^^ --Tidras (Talk) 13:20, August 5, 2018 (UTC) '' As we're at it. I am deinitely NOT considering "Bad knowledge flag" as "not enough knowledge". Bad means bad not insufficient. A flag is a general term for AI instruction - idk if correct, I use it and ppl tend to understand the context. When flag is bad Pawn acts stupid - cause it's programmed to do stupid stuff. In our case it says stupid crap. This is the the bad instruction responsible for chatter. But take bad Bestiary knowledge flag in turn: climbing raging Gorecyclops' leg to "throw it off balance". This doesn't make sense even with normal Cyclopes as raging Cyclops don't give flyin eF about legs (there is a Pawn chatter about it btw) not even mentioning Gore ones whichj are constantly raging. Defintely a knowledge flag inherited from Cyclops Bestiary knowledge but doesn't matching Gorecyclops so, it's a "bad flag", I guess. I hope I made it more clear ;) :Sure did. =) And "which doesn't even make sense come to think of it" was referring to myself, not to your use of words. :) :It was probably both my melting brain (been way too hot for weeks now) and the language barrier - kinda mistranslated "bad" (there's a german word meaning both "incomplete" and "not good") not noticing it didn't make sense in this case. --Tidras (Talk) 21:16, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Armor images I was wondering - what do you think would be the best format for Armor/Clothing images eg #Naked except armor in article #Wearing 'standard' undercloths but only single Armor piece #Wearing armor as part of matching set. Also whole body image or close up on armor ? There's also the option of in menu images now as well eg cropped version of this File:General offense.png, or alternatively standard image against bright blue sky. There's quite a few images that could be a lot better, including some that would be ok but where taken in post-game and are too dark.. would a [[:category:Better image needed] category, or even template tag help ? XuEn (talk) 00:20, August 8, 2018 (UTC) :i quite like the format of Jurass' armor images (for example Assault Boots, Chestguard, Chimeric Armet, Purple Longkilt etc.) - doesn't have to say the item's name on the image though. :Only equipping the respective article's armor/clothing piece is what i would go for if i had the means to upload better quality images. :I prefer 'close ups' (like Raptor Cuisses) to whole body image, and if the piece has nice details, add these too to the gallery? :D :Hm, not sure about the ingame menu image, might be too distracting..? :Since all in all there aren't too many images missing, imo the category 'image needed' might be sufficient...? But if you or others prefer a new category to keep it tidy, why not. ;D :Is there a way to hide the templates in the "image needed" list? They somewhat clutter the cat page. :--Tidras (Talk) 01:00, August 8, 2018 (UTC) ::I wonder how they did the images eg File:Armour_Torso_Chestguard.png is a front and back view - was it two identical pawns, or some sort of photoshop? ::I sort of like the idea of the turntable eg https://gfycat.com/gifs/detail/perkydeficientcamel as .gif (but it's way too much work to do).. ::As for the categories in Category:Image_Needed - yes it could be fixed - adding something like File:No known image.png (or better File:Placeholder_image.png) into the infobox in the pages would work, but the pages are all edit protected, so I can't do it ... XuEn (talk) 01:16, August 8, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure i've read on someone's talk page how they created those images, but i couldn't find it on the fly. I think it's photoshopped, at least they confirmed they used photoshop (and here is how they set it up in game). :::Soo, i changed my mind, a new cat Category:Better Image Needed might actually come in handy... spotted a few other pages now that could make good use of it.. (Deeper Trouble, Deep Trouble, Cyclops Sigil, Funnybone Guards etc.) --Tidras (Talk) 09:37, August 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::Yeah (just clicking on the red link should create it, then it can be easily added as a category). ::::If there's a need for a tagging template - like Template:verify adds pages automatically to Category:Verify then that's easy to make too.XuEn (talk) Re: Template:DDItems, "Create Page" templates and their categories, DA trophies -The Create Page templates are structured as such that when a user makes a new page (ex. article for a new weapon) it automatically adds these categories to that particular article until an image is applied. You can reference theCreate New Page to get an idea on what I mean. -Your welcome to make a dedicated page/article to the DA trophies. Similar to the original trophies. However would suggest linking the existing content they are linking too into the new article. Example the "Sprinter" trophy links to somewhat of an overview/walk through for that particular achievement/trophy. Dragon's Dogma Admin 05:08, September 18, 2018 (UTC)